


My Alpha. My love.

by AngelSweeney13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon Compliant, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pining, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Lydia, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles-centric, The absolute slowest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSweeney13/pseuds/AngelSweeney13
Summary: So, Stiles has a bit of a crush on the resident big bad Alpha. Sue him. Derek's Perfect. Especially in Stiles' eyes and despite all his flaws.DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.





	1. An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Flash back is in Italics!

Stiles’ life had changed significantly since Scott was bitten six months ago. Not just because the supernatural now ruled his entire world. No, he could probably handle all that, if it didn’t come with Derek. 

Derek Hale. Perfect Derek Hale. With his stupid bunny teeth, his leather jacket, his perfect hair and his bitable jaw line. Okay so, maybe over the past six months he had developed feelings for the man. It was a crush really. He wouldn’t even say he liked the older man, necessarily. But he trusted him. More than he cared to admit out loud. He was also gorgeous. But so damn sour that Stiles didn’t know what to do with him. It’s not like they could be friends. Derek didn’t even want to tolerate Stiles, let alone be his friend. 

So, Stiles just pined. Miserably. And silently for once. Because how do you tell your best friend that you might possible have a more than crush on the scary werewolf Alpha, that likes pushing you into walls. That’s right. You don’t. So, Stiles pined in silence. 

It’s not that there weren’t reasons that Derek was amazing. Hell, he had saved Stiles life. At least twice now. But Scott, pure little puppy Scott, only heard the growling and saw the scowls on Derek’s perfect face. He didn’t pay attention to Derek’s actions. Not like Stiles did. 

 

Even the first time they met. Derek’s actions spoke louder than his words. Stiles just wasn’t listening at the time. He knew Scott based a lot on that first meeting. The angry man yelling at them to get off his property, but it was likely that if they had kept heading in the direction they had been, they would have ended up at the Hale house, Derek’s house. So, really he was keeping them from bumbling around directly in his front yard. The front yard of the house he had lost his whole family in and then buried his sister next to. 

Thinking back, Derek had every right to be territorial. Stiles was a human, and humans had taken his family from him, and Scott was an unknown wolf. He actually probably should have been more territorial, but no, he just threw Scott his inhaler and sent them on their way. God, how had he been so stupid to just assume that that man with the sad, growly face was a murderer. That he would murder his own sister. Derek was protective and surly, but he wasn’t a murderer.

 

Even when he was threatening to rip out Stiles’ throat with his teeth, Stiles may have been a little scared, but never enough to actually fear for his life. Not after Derek almost died and still didn’t do it. Even after Stiles punched him in the face to wake him up from his brink of death. Especially since Stiles tended to be a sassy asshole on a normal day, but death and mayhem and the possibility of cutting off another man’s arm definitely brought it out of him to an extreme. 

 

But now the thought of Derek threatening to rip out his throat, really just turns him on. Just the words rolling around in his head are probably filling the whole room with a disgusting amount of lusty chemo-signals that Scott’s going to complain about. 

 

He was suddenly brought out of his Derek musing when Scott exclaimed in a loud whisper across from him at the lunch. “DUDE, you reek. What could you possibly be thinking about, while eating lunch?”

Stiles just shrugged and murmured. “Lydia.” To which Scott just grinned and laughed in reply because it was more reasonable to tell him that he still liked the same girl since third grade, than it was to say a big bad Alpha in leather and tight jeans. Stiles sighed because his life was unreasonably difficult. He wasn’t even seventeen yet and he just felt old. 

 

His attention was once again pulled, but this time it was to a commotion by the doors of the cafeteria. 

A girl walked in decked out in leather and a short skirt. All red lips and flirty smile. Swaying her hips and winking at a few people as she walked by. Holy Shit, that is Erica Reyes. Stiles’ mind was a whirlwind trying to understand what was going on. Did Derek actually take his advice? Was Erica a werewolf? Was she just better? 

She stole an apple off someone’s tray and took a flirtatious bite. Eyes on him and Scott. He felt dirty just watching her watch them. Then, she walked away with an extra sway of her hips. 

“Dude!! Erica’s a wolf.” Scott whispered harshly, not bothering to let Stiles’ even turn around. “How the hell did Derek even know she might want it?”

Stiles turned around guiltily, looking down at his plate. 

“Stiles!” Scott hissed. “You knew?” He had his self-righteous face on and damn it, Stiles didn’t want to hear it. 

“No, Scottie. I didn’t know he turned her, but I stopped by, okay? I told him that she was hurting and that if the bite could cure her, he should help her. She could have died the day she fell. If you hadn’t been a wolf, you never would have known she was falling. I didn’t want her to get hurt and I wanted her to have a choice. A choice to live without the disease.”

\----------------------  
_It was late. Stiles had spent the afternoon and evening at the hospital with Scott, hoping that they would be allowed to check on Erica, but they weren’t. Melissa said that Erica didn’t want any visitors from school, but that she should be okay._

_Stiles managed to ditch Scott pretty easily by feigning homework and chores, then drove out to the old train depot on a mission. He made sure to drive in circles and stop a few times, just to be sure no one tailed him though. He didn’t want to be responsible for Hunters showing up where Derek slept._

_He parked Roscoe close to the door, but hidden from the road, that way no deputies would spot him wandering into the dark building. He wasn’t sure how they lived like this. Derek and Isaac. It definitely wasn’t sanitary, and it didn’t look like it had much electricity, but he followed the gentle hum of a generator to where he hoped Derek was, since he wasn’t really sure what he would do if Derek wasn’t home._

_He had hoped eventually that he would get used to werewolves being able to sneak up on him, but today wasn’t that day. When Isaac jumped down from a rafter above, him pinning him hard to the floor, it took the breath from his chest. Earning a grunt and a whine from Stiles in response._

_Isaac had his forearm pressed against Stiles’ throat and his teeth bared. Now Stiles may not be that afraid of Derek’s teeth, but Isaac is definitely a different story. Isaac might actually kill him. Even if it was by accident. He wasn't a born wolf like Derek and Stiles knew that it allowed Derek to have more control._

_“What are you doing here?” Isaac snarled, lisping around his fangs. Eyes burning gold._

_“D-D’rek.” Stiles gasped slightly because he couldn’t actually breathe that well._

_Isaac let up when he realized that Stiles couldn’t actually talk, but only enough so he could breathe._

_“I want to talk to Derek.” Stiles murmured, keeping his voice soft hoping that it would keep Isaac from ripping him apart. Isaac quirked an eyebrow at that, causing Stiles to continue. “It’s important. Not like Argents or imminent death important. But important. And I don’t have his phone number saved. He just kind of shows up, yells at me, throws me into a wall, then leaves.”_

_Isaac hummed in response before letting him up and pulling out his phone to text Derek._

_Derek stomped into view ten minutes later shirtless, barefoot, and covered in sweat._

_“What do you want Stiles?” He didn’t sound murderous, like Stiles had often witnessed. Just wary._

_Stiles’ eyes immediately shot to the floor, careful not to look at Derek’s bare chest. He wrung his hands together trying to figure out what to say. Derek closed the space between them easily, backing him up against a wall._

_“Why are you here?” Derek snarled, planting a hand on either side of Stiles head._

_“Well. There is a girl at my school. Her name is Erica. Reyes. She’s really nice. Kind of quiet. But she’s sick. She has epilepsy and she had a seizure… while climbing a rock wall today. She could have died, if Scott didn’t catch her or at least really gotten hurt. And uh. I read a lot you know, especially about werewolves because of Scott and the whole discovering the Supernatural thing, but I read that the bite can cure people and it cured Scott’s asthma. And well. She’s a good person. And people bully her because of the seizures and she doesn’t deserve it. I don’t want her to get hurt again. So, if you can. If it will help her, you should ask her. See if she wants it. Tell her the risks though! Because I think she will want it and I think she would make a good wolf and I know that wolves are stronger in packs and since its just you and Isaac, I thought maybe you needed more wolves.” Stiles spit out every single thing he could possible think to say in one breath, then held his breath waiting for Derek to respond._

_Derek quirked his head to the side, kind of like a dog, but mostly like he was really trying to understand Stiles and he just didn’t know how. Like Stiles was a puzzle._

_He backed away from Stiles with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face._

_“I will think about it, okay? Is she still in the hospital?”_

_Stiles grinned up at Derek brightly. “Absolutely. You think all you need to Big guy. She’s in the hospital probably for the next few days, so she’s safe from any seizures on rock walls, while you decide.” Stiles didn’t even think before he crossed the gap between them and threw his arms around Derek's waist snuggling into him slightly. Derek just stiffened and didn’t move a muscle until Stiles scrambled back._

_“Uhh.. sorry Dude. I shouldn’t have done that without asking. But thanks for listening to me ramble about Erica! I have to get back before my dad gets home, see you around.”_

_He left a dumbfounded Derek in his wake._

\---------

 

Scott looked wary and like he might try to argue again, but Stiles cut him off. 

“Besides, maybe she just got close to Isaac or something and is just covered in the scent, maybe she isn’t really a wolf. Your nose could be wrong. It’s been known to happen on occasion.”

“Fine. I guess I understand why you told him, but I want to see where she goes after school.” Stiles just nodded, taking a bite of his own apple, wondering how Derek’s mouth might looked wrapped around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone who has read my other fic, Not Meant to be Alpha, knows I write in spurts, but I at least write once a week. I have a lot less already planned for this fic, just the first few chapters running through my head, so if you have any ideas shoot them at me. They are always welcome and I will see what I can do to incorporate them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment Comment Comment Pretty Please!!!


	2. So Many Beauties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold and italic portion is a daydream.

Stiles was jittery like he was coming out of his skin. He only had one more class to get through before finding out if Erica was 100 percent a wolf. Not that he really had any doubts. He was pretty sure that Derek wanted a bigger pack and that he wouldn't let a sick girl die. Plus, Erica definitely looked different.

He had managed to keep some semblance of normality in his last few classes. The thrum of his fingers on his desk and the endless shaking of his leg passed over by most, as just his normal jittery ADHD self. 

It probably was from his ADHD, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous. He hadn’t seen Derek in four days, not since he had very stupidly hugged the man. A man who barely tolerated him. He was lucky if Derek didn’t actually rip his throat out the next time they saw each other and following Erica after school meant maybe seeing Derek. 

But English, his last class of the day, was going to be the worst. He had it with both Erica and Scott, and Erica decided that she would sit in Scott’s seat directly behind Stiles for the day, forcing Scott several rows over from him. When they arrived with most of the class already seated, Scott shot him a questioning look but slipped into Erica’s vacant seat without much fuss. Like Stiles really knew what was going on in the girl’s head. They weren’t close. Stiles thought she was nice, but they didn’t hang out. He only ever hung out with Scott before this year. But she smiled at him like she wanted to eat him, which didn’t really give Stiles warm and fuzzy, sweetwolf vibes. 

 

Erica leaned forward running a long fingernail down Stiles’ throat tenderly.

“Your so jumpy today Stiles. What’s wrong? Is my new look making you nervous?” Erica cooed flirtatiously in his ear.

“Just my ADHD, you know me I’m always jumpy. Can’t concentrate on anything for long. Besides, you’ve always been beautiful Erica, changing your clothes and being more confident about them doesn’t change that. I’m glad you’re feeling better though.”

Erica pulled her hand away as though he shocked her, but still smirked at him and turned her focus to the teacher as he began to speak about a book they were supposed to be writing a paper on. 

Stiles’ attention waned almost immediately. He had already read Romeo and Juliet several times and finished his paper, making this class very monotonous. He chose instead to gaze out the window blankly, once again lost in his head. 

 

\---------  
_**Stiles burst out of the building after a long day at school, headed straight for his beloved Jeep. He was so ready to go home and relax for the weekend, but what he wasn’t expecting was Derek to be in his car waiting.**_

_****_

_**“Hey, Sourwolf! Got another awful wound I need to help you treat?” He chuckled tossing his backpack in the backseat. __**_

____

_****_

_**Derek just smirked and shook his head. Stiles shrugged and started the engine, reversing out of the lot.** _

_****_

_**“So, where to big guy?”**_

_****_

_**“Where ever you’re going Stiles, I’m just along for the ride.” Derek murmured in Stiles' ear gruffly.** _

_****_

_**Stiles gasped at the sudden closeness and shook it off as he drove in the general direction of his house.**_

_****_

_**“I want you, Stiles.” Derek growled nipping at Stiles’ ear and running his tongue across his throat.** _

_****_ ****

**_Stiles bit back a groan and struggled to keep his eyes on the road as Derek lips trailed his jaw getting closer and closer to his mouth._ **

\----------------

“Mr. Stilinski!” A barking voice ripped him from his daydream. 

Stiles eyes shot forward to the teacher and he noticed every eye in the room was on him. Unfortunately. 

“Nice to have you with us again. Can you answer the question?”

Stiles sighed. Luckily his mind was used to doing two things at once and he actually knew the question. “Love makes us impulsive. Especially young love. It makes us willing to change ourselves. To be influenced by others. And to sacrifice everything for the one we love.  
‘I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never will be Romeo.’”

“Very well. You proved you read the book. Next time pay attention. Now Class--” Mr. Michaels was cut off by the bell, which sent the whole class to their feet. 

 

Scott and Stiles waited until Erica sauntered out of the classroom before bolting from their seats.  
Stiles stopped in front of his locker to grab his books, keeping his eye on her as she stopped and flirted with a guy from the baseball team. 

But she never stopped at her own locker, she just walked right out the front door and Stiles and Scott burst out after her. 

But there really wasn’t any trailing needed, as she smiled wickedly and slipped into Derek’s Camaro. Derek grinned salaciously at them, his eyes hidden by dark glasses, before peeling out of the parking lot.

Of course. She was a wolf and she was with Derek. Why wouldn’t she be with Derek? Stiles felt his heart thump hard against his chest at the thought of Derek and Erica. Damn him and his stupid need to fall for people who were unattainable and who would never even look at him twice. 

Scott slapped Stiles’ shoulder bringing him back to reality. “Well, that answers that question. If she isn’t a wolf already, she definitely will be one soon. Let’s go hang out at your house until we have to meet the girls at the rink tonight.”

Stiles nodded, trudging to his jeep to drive them both to his house. He couldn’t help but get a flash of his day dream as he slipped into the driver’s seat. Hearing the ghost of Derek’s words against his skin. He shrugged it off knowing it was stupid to keep pining.

 

 

Three hours later, Stiles pulled his Jeep into the parking lot of the Skating Rink. He and Scott were meeting Allison and Lydia to go Ice Skating and it had only cost him fifty bucks to rent out the whole rink from Boyd. 

He watched solemnly as Lydia and Allison giggled and ran to get their skates, still depressed about seeing Derek with Erica that afternoon. Even though he told Derek she should be offered the bite, that didn’t mean he thought they would get close enough that Derek would pick her up at school. But he shook it off and followed the group grinning as they sat to lace up their skates. 

He sat beside Lydia, which 6 months ago would have turned him into a stuttering mess, but now he just sat quietly and listened while she spoke softly about classes. 

“Could it be any colder in here?” Lydia mumbled crossly. Stiles eyed her thin sweater critically before reaching into his bag and offering her his spare sweatshirt. 

Lydia laughed lightly. “I’m wearing blue. Orange and blue aren’t a good combination.” 

Stiles was about to argue for the Mets, but thought better of it, instead he shrugged off his grey sweatshirt and passed it to her before pulling on the orange one. 

She raised one of her perfect eyebrows at him, but pulled her arms into the jacket and rolled the sleeves a few times so it wouldn’t drown her. 

“Thank you, Stiles.” She said softly. 

Stiles just smiled and nodded, passing her a Reeses cup and watching Allison and Scott step out onto the ice. Laughing lightly when Scott fell on his face. 

“They make an unusual couple. A cute couple, but unusual.” Lydia said after a few moments of silence. 

“Yea they do, but it works for them and they’re happy. So, that all that really matters.” Stiles murmured softly in response. Lydia just hummed before making her way to the ice. 

 

She was definitely made to be a figure skater. Stiles did laps around the rink, while watching as she did a few tricks. It was amazing to see her outside of school in something that was truly her element. 

She slid up to him graceful after a while of skating by herself. “So, Stiles?”

“Lydia.” 

“You don’t like me anymore.” She stated matter of factly, leaving no room for real argument. 

Stiles stared at her in shock. “What. I. uh. Of course, I do. Uh.”

She placed a delicate hand on his arm to cut him off. “Stiles, you and I can have a conversation without you calling me a goddess or asking me out. You’re definitely not interested in me anymore. I’m happy that you’ve moved on. Especially if you’re happy.”

Stiles sighed taking her hand and leading her off the ice. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

She eyed him critically, but made no move to say anything, so he continued, after checking that Scott was too busy with Allison to be listening in. “I’m bisexual and the person I’m interested in is a man, but he would never be interested in me in a million years. Kind of like you. So, I would just prefer if no one knows. Even Scott.”

Lydia didn’t say anything at first, she just wrapped her arms around Stiles gently pulling him into a hug. After a few minutes she whispered softly to him. “If you want to talk, you can talk to me. I won’t say anything. And Stiles. You’re sweet. You always have been, but your feelings made me uncomfortable because of how obsessive you were about me. So, maybe this time try to go low key? At least until you know he’s into it.”

Stiles nodded into her hair. “Thanks Lydia. I appreciate you being nice to me. I was super creepy for so many years and I’m sorry. I hope we can be friends now?”

She pulled back and gave him a sly smile. “Of course. But don’t get any false hope, I am still going to crush you for valedictorian.” Stiles threw back his head and laughed loudly. 

They went back out onto the ice and she tried to teach him how to do a simple jump. They had a lot of fun until she fell to her knees, screaming and beating her hands against the ice, and then refused to tell him what had happened. So, Stiles drove her home and had Scott follow in the Jeep before he took both Allison and Scott home.

When he finally fell into bed he couldn't sleep because his mind was racing with everything Lydia had said and swarming with Derek's beautiful grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote from class is from ACT 2 from Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment Comment Comment Pretty Please!!


	3. Batman or Little Red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd? Erica? Stiles? Scott? thoughts of Derek?

When Stiles came downstairs the next morning, his dad was just getting in off the night shift. 

“Hey, son. How was the date last night?” Noah asked, grinning tiredly as he hung up his coat.

Stiles pulled out eggs and began to make his dad some breakfast before he finally answered with a sigh. “It wasn’t like that dad. Lydia and I are just friends, but we had fun.”

“Well, that’s good to hear at least. But what happened to your ten-year plan?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I realized that I was being creepy and that she didn’t like me like that. I would much rather be her friend anyway.” Noah nodded solemnly and ate his eggs dutifully, not pressing Stiles for more information. 

Stiles sent his dad up to bed shortly after they ate and then headed to school. He really wasn’t in the mood, but he was used to going to school on little to no sleep, especially now that he was a part of the Supernatural world. Even if he was just a human on the outskirts. Some days he really wished he took Peter up on his offer. Then, maybe, he would belong. Actually be part of the pack. 

 

When Stiles noticed that Boyd was not in school making him the likely third wolf to be added to Derek’s pack, Scott did not take it well. He was afraid that Derek was trying to force people to be wolves, without making sure they understood the consequences, and he threw a fit about it. Even though it was Stiles who told Derek to go to Erica, Scott didn’t seem to care. Stiles was pretty sure that even if Boyd decided to become a wolf it wasn’t because Derek forced him. He was pretty sure Boyd was lonely, especially at school. Maybe he just wanted a family. A pack. 

But of course, it didn’t matter what Stiles thought. Or how much he reassured Scott about Derek. It only mattered what Scott believed. So, Stiles rushed out after the last bell to go check on Boyd at home, while Scott went to check out the ice-skating rink that Boyd’s family owned. 

 

Stiles raced his Jeep up to Boyd’s house, slamming it in park and flying out. He ran up to the front door and pounded on it shouting for Boyd. Stiles knew that if Boyd was turning he probably wasn’t here, but better safe than sorry. Plus, he could at least tell Scott that he tried. 

“What are you doing Stiles?”

“Jesus!” Stiles jumped out of his skin at the sound of Erica’s voice, turning quickly to face her. 

“I see the wolfie training is working. Damn it, you guys need a bell or something. I’m just here to see Boyd.”

Stiles stared at her trying not to be intimidated, because he was only human, and he knew what a wolf could do to a human. Plus, Erica had developed this whole new intimidating personality since becoming a wolf last week. All leather, short skirts, and low-cut tops. And Stiles wasn’t really sure how to deal with it. He was bisexual, sure, but his interests had been in two people his whole life. Lydia and now Derek. And no one had ever blatantly flirted with him. Ever. Not like Erica. It was strange. And not in a way he liked. Strange in a way that he wanted to wrap her in his hoodie, carry her home to her Alpha, and tell her she didn’t have to change who she was just because she was a wolf now. 

He blinked out of his thoughts as she spoke to him. More like leered. Stepping closer forcing his back into the door. “You know what you’re doing right now that’s kind of funny?” Stiles shook his head. “You’re only looking at my eyes.”

“Well, you have beautiful eyes. You always have.” 

Erica grinned flashing her eyes gold, coming closer to him, flicking out her claws and running them along his chest. 

“How about these eyes?” She smiles at him with too many teeth. 

“You should really put the claws away in public, but hey if you wanna play Cat Woman. I’ll be your Batman.” Stiles smirked as he slipped underneath her arm. 

“Boyd’s not here so I’m going to get going. This was fun Cat Woman!” Stiles laughed out as he made his way toward his Jeep. 

“Stiles you can’t leave.” Erica called out just behind him. 

“Why?” He asked confused, as he turned to face her.

Her pretty red lips danced in a cruel smile. “You’re having car trouble.” She stated bluntly, holding up the starter from his Jeep, just before she brought it down hard against his head. The last thing he thought was that he never told Derek how pretty he was. 

 

Stiles woke up in a dumpster. But at least he woke up. His head was killing him. Erica should definitely play baseball. That girl had a hell of an arm. He dug himself out of the dumpster, staggered around to get his bearings before realizing she had taken him to the Ice Rink and dumped him outside. The irony of that. Before he dug his phone out and called Scott to come get him.

Scott came quickly and began to relay his own eventful few hours, including being hurt by Derek and seeing Deaton and Chris Argent, while Stiles pouted in the front seat as Scott drove him to his mangled Baby. 

Stiles threw himself out of the car at his beloved Jeep with a quiet sob. “Roscoe. What did she do to you baby?”

Scott stood with him dutifully as he waited for the tow-truck and then took Stiles home to wash off the Dumpster stench that had seeped into his clothes. 

Scott hung out in Stiles’ room playing video games while Stiles showered twice because if he could still smell himself as a human, he could only imagine what he smelled like to a werewolf. Then once he was dressed Scott agreed to take him to the Garage to get an assessment on the damages. Luckily, the shop was open late. 

 

Scott dropped Stiles off and left to go meet Allison in the woods, promising to pick him up if the Jeep wasn’t going to be ready that night, but Stiles just waved him off. 

He walked into the shop keen on getting this over with. Eager to know when he could be behind the wheel of his baby again. 

“Hello?!”

“In the back!”

Stiles followed the voice back to where it was already positioned under his Jeep. Good, they were already started, which meant it could be done soon. 

“What can I do for you?” The slightly older man didn’t stop working and didn’t even look at Stiles. 

“This is my Jeep. I wanted to check to see what needs to be done and how long it will take to get it running again.”

The man scoffed. “Your entire exhaust system needs to be replaced that will run you about $1200. That’s not including the starter that looks like it was ripped out. What the hell did you even do kid? Total Two grand.”

“That’s seems like a lot, dude. I know a lot about this model.”

The mechanic sneered at him. “Yea, do you know enough to replace it yourself because that’s what it will cost.”

“Fine. Just do it. I got to go call my dad.” Stiles headed back toward the waiting area grumbling about overpriced car repairs and stupid Betas, when his hand touched slime on the door handle. 

“Ugh gross, dude.” Stiles mumbled. Making a mental note to report the shop later for substandard work conditions. 

He was just getting his phone out to call his dad and text Scott when he started to lose control of his hands. When he looked up he saw a shadow on the wall and the mechanic go down after being sliced in the neck by what looked like a giant lizard. Stiles’ body started to shut down, his knees buckling under him. His phone tumbling from his fingers. He just managed to start dialing 9-1-1, with his barely functioning fingers. When, he watched as the man he spoke to moments ago was crushed to death under his beloved Jeep because of a monster. 

Then, that monster was in his face. Stiles’ heart was beating a thousand times per minute. He could swear it was going to give out. Its reptilian eyes staring him down, but it didn’t kill him. It left him there, unable to move. Unable to finish his call for help for several minutes, while the slime wore off. 

 

Stiles managed to brush off his dad’s questions about a possible attacker and lie through his teeth about coming in after it happened, but he could barely hide the shake that was still present in his hands. Scott came just in time to rescue him from more questions. 

“Thanks for coming Scotty.” Stiles murmured sliding into the seat, eager to get as far away from the crime scene as possible for once in his life. 

Scott waited until he was out of sight of all police cars and the ambulance, before pulling over to the side of the road to pull Stiles into him and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. 

“Buddy, I’m fine I promise. Still alive. Still human. I promise.”

“I know, but dude. This was a close one.” Scott whined in Stiles’ neck before pulling away. 

Stiles sighed, running a hand down his face. “Scottie. When is it not with us.” 

“This thing wasn’t like you though. It was reptilian. Like a lizard and it paralyzed us both. Cut the mechanic on the back of the neck and he went down hard. I touched some of it's goo or something and it only last a few minutes, but my hands are still shaky. But its eyes, dude. It looked like when someone you know is wearing a Halloween mask. Like it knew me or something.” Stiles shivered.

“Tomorrow before school we are going to Derek’s. This is his fault. His Beta’s fault and he needs to deal with it.” Scott demanded. 

Now it was Stiles’ turn to whine softly. He didn’t want to see Derek. Every time he saw Derek it just made him want things he couldn’t have. “But we have school until late tomorrow because of the game and I don’t wanna get up early.” Stiles hid his real reason in a half-truth, something he had learned worked wonders on werewolves. 

Scott just shrugged, but didn’t relent. He just drove toward the Stilinski house prepared to sleep over. 

When they got to the house, Scott called his mom to tell her where he was and that he would have the car, which wouldn’t be a problem since she had the day off and planned to sleep until the game anyway, and Stiles headed upstairs to take another shower scrubbing himself raw because if he was going to see Derek tomorrow, he needed to be sure he didn’t reek like dumpster and creepy lizard monster. 

When he was out of the shower he threw on pajamas and then spent an extraordinary amount of time picking out what he would wear to school. He decided on his tightest jeans and a red t-shirt, with his favorite red flannel. Deciding to rock the little red vibes, since Derek was literally the big bad wolf. 

Scott climbed into bed not long after, wrapping himself around him like a protective werewolf cocoon. Stiles allowed himself to be held like this, not just because Scott was like his brother, but also because Scott’s werewolf senses often made him more tactile, so Stiles just let him do his thing. Plus, he did almost die. So, having a werewolf protect you while you sleep can definitely help. It did make him wonder what it would be like to have Derek wrapped around him, protecting him while they slept. Probably peaceful. And safe. He always felt safe if he knew Derek was going to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to some real Derek and Stiles interaction. Next chapter we will have them in the same room lol not just Stiles thinking about him at random times.


	4. Entering the Big Bad Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes Stiles go to Derek's to confront him about Erica.

Stiles’ alarm sent Scott careening out of bed and had Stiles fumbling to turn it off, while Scott whimpered in the corner at the high pitch. 

“Relax Scottie. No need to wolf out. You’re the one who wanted to get up early.” Scott just bared his teeth when the sound finally stopped and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed too, trying to decide whether he should take his fourth shower in the last eighteen hours, but decided that Scott’s scent would probably protect him from any other attacks by the evil lizard monster and cover any lingering dumpster smell. Hopefully. 

He dressed quickly pulling on the clothes he chose the night before and running a hand through his short hair. Deciding maybe to let it grow longer than a buzz cut soon, before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Twice. Having a crush on a werewolf had made him really weird about his personal hygiene. Not that Derek would notice anyway, but on the off chance he did, Stiles would rather he didn’t notice him just because his breath was rank. 

He fussed over rolling the sleeves of his flannel for way too long to be acceptable, while Scott got dressed, but finally let it go when Scott was ready to leave. He was nervous to see Derek and also to be around the Betas, who seemed to think beating him up with car parts was okay. 

Stiles stared out the window as Scott drove them to the train station, wishing he hadn’t told Scott about the whole evil Lizard thing, then he would definitely still be asleep and not on the way to watch Scott yell at the man of his dreams. Oh god, what if they decide to have another wolf-boy fight. Damn it, Scott. Why does he have to be so self-righteous? Why can’t he just let other people suffer in silence? That’s how Stiles preferred to suffer. Alone in his bed. With his computer and his numerous bruises, where no one could make a big deal about the fact that the fragile human got beat up by yet another monster. Stupid Werewolves. With their stupid healing. 

Stiles head snapped up at the sound of the engine cutting off, not even realizing that he had missed half of the ride just lost in his head. He trailed behind Scott as they trekked through the train station looking for Mr. Big Bad himself. 

 

They stopped not far into the entry way. No one looked up at them, too busy staring at Derek, while he spoke harshly at them. It seemed like they were interrupting a training session.

“Disappointing. You’re too predictable. I can see you coming from a mile away. Do something interesting!” Derek barked out. Damn he looked gorgeous in his tank top, all of his muscles rippling as he talked. 

But then Stiles watched as Erica launched herself into Derek’s arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him deeply with Derek responding to the kiss. Stiles felt like his body was frozen. His heart was beating too fast. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried desperately to control his emotions. They flashed quickly before he could reign them in. DISBELIEF/ HURT/ SADNESS/ HEARTBREAK/ APATHY

As soon as Stiles managed to reign in his emotions, Derek flung Erica across the room. 

“That's the last time you do that, but better on actually surprising me.” Derek growled. 

“But why?” Erica cried out. Derek just cut her off with a glare and turned to look at Scott and Stiles. 

 

“Scott. Stiles. What are you doing here? Have you reconsidered becoming pack?” Derek tone was less biting and more resigned. 

“No. I’m here because your Beta almost got Stiles killed twice and since she’s your Beta, she’s your responsibility.” Scott snarled and stalked closer, Stiles kept to his side, if only to try to keep his temper in check.

“What the hell are you talking about Scott?” Derek snarled out, eyes flashing red. 

“Scottie. I told you it wasn’t a big de-“ Stiles tried to soothe Scott and in doing so soothe Derek.

“No Stiles, it is a big deal.” Surprisingly, Derek cut him off not Scott. “So, tell me what happened, NOW.”

Stiles shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and stared down at the floor, refusing to speak, not wanting to get Erica into trouble. This was her Alpha and he was fine. 

Derek closed the gap between them quickly and pushed him up against the wall, caging him in. 

“What happened Stiles?” Derek murmured softly. Stiles refused to look at him, knowing that looking in his hazel eyes would break him. 

“Stiles just tell him what happened, Damn it or I will.” Scott shouted from where he had flopped down next to Boyd on the stairs. Scott knew that getting between Stiles and Derek wouldn’t end well, so he just left them.

“Ugh. Fine. I hit him over the head with the starter from his Jeep and shoved him into a dumpster behind the rink. You happy, Stiles? I told him.” Erica snapped from where she lounged on the ground.

“He could have died. Humans can't just take a blow to the head! But, that’s not all that happened.” Scott bit out sharply. 

“Well, that’s all I did.” Erica snarled, snapping her teeth at Scott. 

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles who was still staring straight ahead, which happened to be straight at Derek’s chest. That wasn’t helping his heart rate at all, but it was keeping him thoroughly distracted. 

“Tell me what happened Stiles.” Derek murmured just as soft as before, as though he would startle Stiles if he spoke any louder.

“The Jeep needed to be fixed. I got it towed and went to take a shower. When I got to the shop the mechanic was already working on it. We talked about price for a bit and then I went to go into the waiting room to call my dad, but I touched this slimy door knob. That place had so many EPA violations it was unbelievable, so I didn’t think anything of it. But when I was trying to use my phone, my body started to go numb and I lost control. I fell to the ground and I couldn’t move. I watched this creature kill the mechanic using my Jeep and then it came for me. It stared me straight in the face and could have killed me, but it left instead. I waited until I could move, then I called my dad and said I walked in after it happened.”

Derek sighed and pushed off the wall to allow Stiles his freedom once more. Stiles missed him as soon as he was out of reach. He shouldn’t. Especially after just watching Erica’s tongue down his throat, but he did. 

“I’ll deal with the creature and my Beta’s. You can leave now.” Derek growled at Scott mostly. He just nodded his head at Stiles. 

 

Just inside the door, Stiles heard Isaac whine about wanting to be done training to heal before school and then the snap of a bone. Stiles saw red. Derek could not just break their bones because they could heal. Alpha or not. 

Stiles dragged Scott back inside, with only a squawk of protest from his best friend. 

Stiles marched into the main room, shoving Scott down onto the steps beside Boyd, observing Isaac clutching his arm to his chest tightly. 

“Derek, I need to talk to you privately.” “Scott, stay with the Puppies. Play nice. Don’t listen in while the grown-ups talk.” The Beta’s growled at his words, Scott just shrugged used to Stiles’ dog jokes, but Stiles didn’t care, he just turned on his heel and walked out the front door. 

“Tell me when we are far enough away that they can’t listen.” Stiles demanded softly. Derek stopped him 500 feet from the door.

“We are far enough away that they would have to want to listen and they are too tired to want to.” 

Stiles nodded and took a breath to gather his thoughts, but before he could speak, Derek did. 

“Are you hurt?” Derek asked. His voice low and regretful. 

Stiles shrugged. “I’m fine. Nothing serious. I have a migraine from Erica and my hands haven’t stopped shaking, but I’m sure both will wear off.”

Derek nodded and reached out cupping the back of Stiles’ neck with his large hand, causing Stiles to gasp slightly. When the black veins started to inch up Derek’s arm and the pain of Stiles migraine melted away, Stiles moaned softly and leaned into Derek’s touch without meaning to. 

“I’m sorry she hurt you.” Derek murmurs gruffly, pulling his hand back when Stiles’ eyes started to roll back into his head. 

“It’s not your fault, big guy.” Stiles slurred out. He shook his head to clear the fog. 

“As awesome as Werewolf morphine is, I did need to talk to you,” Derek waited silently for Stiles to speak again, “I heard you break Isaac’s arm.”

Derek glowered at him, mood quickly souring. “That’s none of your business.”

“I’m making it my business Derek”, Stiles poked Derek in the chest, “You can’t just break their bones because they heal quickly. Isaac is a victim of abuse and you will be just like his father if you do that.” 

“I am not teaching them to fight. I am teaching them how to survive.” Derek spit out turning away from Stiles.

“Well, teach them how to survive without causing psychological damage, Derek. Be their Alpha Derek. Not their Abuser.” Stiles cried flailing his arms out suddenly. Derek just grunted folding his arms, but he didn’t fight anymore which made Stiles think he agreed. 

Stiles sighed folding his own arms across his chest. “Also, will you teach Scott how to survive too?” Stiles kept his voice soft this time, holding his breath as he waited for Derek to answer. 

Derek’s eyes widened slightly in shock, but he quickly schooled it behind his normal blank mask. “Scott doesn’t want to be pack. He's made that abundantly clear. Why would he want to train with us? With me? And why would I let him?” 

“Leave that to me. There is only so much I can help him with. I’m only human and he should have some real wolfie training. Besides, maybe working with you will make him finally admit he wants to be pack. And more wolves means a stronger pack doesn’t it?”

Derek scrubbed a hand down his face. “Fine. He can come. But only if he recognizes my authority as the Alpha. I will not allow him to undermine me.”

Stiles grinned at Derek. “You’re the Alpha, Derek. I wouldn’t let Scott undermine you if he agrees to do stuff with your pack.” He walked back toward the station to get Scott, trying to keep all thoughts of Derek out of his mind until he is far away from here. Preferably in his bedroom.

 

When Stiles walked through the main door, Erica got to her feet, sauntering toward him.  
“You know, Little red. You’re the only human that would enter a wolf den reeking of lust rather than fear. Is it wolves in general?,” she purred stepping closer, “or just the big bad wolf?” Her eyes flicked to where Derek was standing behind him. 

Stiles said nothing. Just glared at her, body tense because her words were true. He was lusting after the big bad wolf. Only it was more than that. Stiles wanted to help him remember how to live without death all around him and to help him figure out how to be a good Alpha. Stiles wanted to love him. Stiles wanted him to know he was loved. 

“Erica, Leave him alone. Go get ready for school.” Derek barked out. Erica pouted, but turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. 

“Come on Scottie. You promised me coffee before school.” Stiles called out, summoning his puppy dog of a best friend from where he lay on the floor beside Isaac. 

Scott bound across the room, shouting goodbye to the pups and nodding at Derek. He seemed to have forgotten all of his anger about Boyd being turned and was back to his usual smiling puppy dog self. Stiles smiled at Derek softly as he slipped out of the train station behind Scott. Grateful that Scott had forced him to come, but also in need of coffee and chocolate to get over everything that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please please please comment!!! 
> 
> I'm keeping true to a lot of events, but tweaking them to fit a more Sterek point of view. So words will not always be the same, but I will likely keep the gist of what was said if I use the scene or I might change the whole thing who knows. Mostly because I don't want to have to dig out that DVD to watch the episode to figure out the exact wording.


	5. Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different take on Derek and Stiles in the pool and the after. Lots of Stiles thoughts and written from his POV.

Stiles had definitely needed the extra-large coffee and muffin that he made Scott buy him on the way into school. Especially since Scott had decided to use him as a literal errand boy to send messages to Allison all over school. 

He spent most of the day running around between the two star-crossed lovers and when he wasn’t, he was in his classes barely paying attention, just thinking about the morning with Derek. 

By the time he made it to the game he was antsy and ready to search Gerard’s office. To get it over with and hopefully have some answers.

 

He slipped the keys out of Allison’s hand easily and took off toward the school. His attention waned when he spotted Lydia in her car and as he got closer he could hear her crying. 

 

“Hey, Lydia what’s wrong?” He asked coming up to her window, but she just rolled it up and turned her face away sniffling.

“Lydia come on,” he knocked on the window, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t need anyone seeing me cry.”

“You shouldn’t care if anyone sees you cry. Especially you.”

“Why?”

“Cause you look beautiful tears or not.”

“You’re gunna think I’m crazy.”

“Lyds, if you can trust me on anything you can trust me on this. There is literally nothing you can say to me that will make you sound crazy.” He heard the crowd roaring and knew that he needed to go search Gerard’s office. Now. But Lydia was important too. 

“Lydia, why don’t you go home and rest, then tomorrow you can come over and you can tell me what’s bothering you and I will tell you why you aren’t crazy with a few of my own stories. Okay?”

Lydia sniffled, but nodded. 

“Thanks Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m holding you to making me feel like I’m not crazy and maybe a few stories about that crush you have.”

Stiles smiled and took off toward the school. 

\--------------

He was searching Gerard’s office, not finding anything at all, when Erica startled him. 

“Hello, Stiles.”

“God damn, Catwoman. Way to give me a heart attack.”

“Come on, Stiles. The Big Bad wolf wants to talk to you.” 

 

Stiles let her lead him to the pools without any fuss. Still not sure if she was allowed to bash him in the head with things or if Derek had put an end to that. 

Derek stood just inside the door, his face in its usual scowl. His usual gorgeous intimidating self. 

“Stiles, what did the monster look like at the Mechanics Garage?” He asked gruffly, but not unkindly. That seemed to be his automatic setting, gruff maybe a little growly, but not necessarily mean. 

“You mean the monstrous amount of alarming EPA violations? Or the monster climbing the wall?” Stiles asked, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

Derek popped the basketball in his hands easily, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Stiles.” Derek growled his name this time.

“Okay fine Sourwolf, the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark. Patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Eyes are, um yellowish and slitted. Has a lot of teeth. Oh, it has a tail too. I would say kind of lizardy. Are we good? Can I go back to searching Gerard’s office?”

Stiles looked up and noticed that both Erica and Derek were looking at him strangely. 

“What, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Stiles looked behind him, following their gaze, just as the monster screeched at them threateningly. He jumped away to stand by Derek. He knew the safest place was always by Derek. He was the Alpha. Nothing was stronger than Derek. At least he hoped nothing was.

 

When the monster jumped down to attack them, tossing Erica aside like she was nothing, instead of fighting Derek turned his back on it and pushed Stiles away shouting at him to run. Stiles watched it practically in slow motion as the Thing clawed at Derek’s neck and he could do nothing about it. 

“Derek, your neck!” Derek just looked at him dumbly, running his hand over the wound. Stiles reached out, catching him before he could fall, slinging Derek’s arm around him and dragging him stumbling away from the monster as quickly as he could with both of their weights.

“Where is it? Do you see it?” He called out frantically. 

“No, it turned. Call Scott.” Derek ordered, his voice mostly calm.

Stiles fumbled for his phone but dropped it and as he reached down to grab it, he lost his hold on Derek. It was like a bad dream. Derek went plunging into the water calling out his name. 

Stiles barely thought before he was in the water after Derek, arms around Derek’s chest ripping him back to the surface so he could breathe.

 

“Where’d it go? Do you see it?” He asked spitting out water. 

“No.” Derek’s eyes flitted everywhere.

“Okay maybe it took off.” He said hopefully, but just as he did the monster screeched loudly. 

“Or maybe not?” Derek said sarcastically. 

“Can you get me out of here before I drown?” Derek asked sharply. Stiles could hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“You’re worried about drowning and not that thing with the razor-sharp teeth?” Stiles snarked back.

“Did you notice that I’m paralyzed from the neck down in EIGHT FEET OF WATER!?” Derek shouted. Stiles winced slightly at his tone and decided to not respond to his words. 

“Okay, I don’t see it.” Stiles said, pulling them toward the edge. 

“Wait, Wait. Stop. Stop.” Derek said harshly, as he spotted the monster coming toward them. 

“What’s it waiting for?” Stiles wondered aloud, watching the creature pace up and down the edge of the water, before finally trying to put its claw in and pulling it back startled. 

“Wait did you see that? I don’t think it can swim.” Stiles said hopefully.

“Yea lucky for us. Except I can’t right now either.”

“That’s why you have me Derek.” Stiles murmured softly, slightly hurt by all of Derek’s harsh words. He was doing his best to keep Derek alive and he would keep doing it or die trying and Derek didn’t seem to care. 

 

“Okay, Okay. I don’t think I can do this much longer.” Stiles panted much later, eyes scanning for his phone. 

“No, No. Don’t even think about it.” Derek growled out harshly in his ear.

“Would you just trust me? I’m the one keeping you alive, have you noticed that?”

“Yeah and when the paralysis wears off who’s going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?”

“So, that’s why I’ve been holding you up the last two hours?” Stiles held back the rush of hurt that filled him as best he could. Hoping that Derek’s senses were dulled by the paralysis too. 

“You don’t trust me. I don’t trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you’re not letting me go.” Derek stated roughly. 

“You’re wrong, Der. I do trust you and I wish you trusted me. I will save you. I promise.” He murmured softly into Derek’s hair, before he let go of Derek and swam to the edge to grab his phone. 

Stiles heard Derek call out his name, but focused on his phone and tried not to think about the fact that he had just dropped Derek and he could drown. 

Stiles quickly pressed his speed dial for Scott, praying he would answer. 

**“Scott, Scott!!”** He shouted as soon as the call picked up.

 **“I can’t talk right now.”** Scott rushed out before dropping the call. Leaving Stiles and Derek to their possible death. 

 

He dropped his phone into the water and dove for Derek instead of calling Scott back. Pulling them both to the surface as quickly as possible. 

Derek gasped a few times before panting out, “Tell me you got him.”

Stiles didn’t respond as he just kept treading to keep them both above water. Not willing to admit that he had failed to get help. Not wanting to hear Derek say it. 

\------

 

“I can’t stay up any longer. I need something to hold onto.” Stiles panted out dragging them toward the diving board, where he saw a handle. But the handle was too far up, and he couldn’t get a grip on it. It slipped through his fingers and they both slipped to the bottom of the pool. 

Suddenly, they were ripped from the water. Scott. Well, at least he came through in the end. Stiles gasped for breath where he had fallen not far from Derek.

He could hear Scott fighting that thing, but he turned his back to the fight, shielding Derek from its view, with his whole attention on Derek. His hands flitted over Derek’s face and neck. Needing to be sure Derek was breathing. That he hadn’t drowned.

“Are you okay?” He breathed out. 

“I’m fine, Stiles. Check on Erica. Please.” Derek murmured softly, his kaleidoscope eyes searching Stiles’ face, for what Stiles wasn’t sure. 

Scott scared the creature off with a piece of glass showing it its own reflection. It seemed to shock the monster and it took off. 

Scott looked at him quickly. “Sorry I dropped your call, but I got the bestiary. It’s on Gerard’s flash drive.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the ground before responding. “My laptop is in my locker. Go grab it and we can see what’s on it. I will meet you outside to go over it.”

 

Once Scott took off, Stiles slid across the room to Erica dropping to his knees quickly. 

He brushed her hair from her face, pulling her head in his lap.

“Der’k? Derek?” She mumbled out.

“Don’t worry, Catwoman. Our Alpha’s fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

She laughed softly, but let herself be carried to Derek, who was finally starting to be able to move most of his body. 

 

Stiles helped them both out of the building, more as a precaution than anything because Derek seemed to be moving fine after a few more minutes. But he can’t seem to work up the nerve to leave Derek’s side. Not after spending two hours plastered to him. 

He pulled up the Bestiary on his laptop and scoured it, disappointed to find it all in Archaic Latin. 

“What is that? Is that even written in real words?” Scott asked confused. 

“It’s archaic Latin. Which I do not read. I can read regular Latin, but this is different. How are we going to figure out what that thing is now?” Stiles asked scrubbing a hand over his face. Copying the bestiary to his computer, while he tried to think of what to do next. 

Derek wasn’t far from them, leaning against the Camaro with Erica, but he responded anyway, walking toward them. “It’s a Kanima.”

Scott scowled, but it was Stiles that spoke. “You knew the whole time?” 

“No, not until it was confused by its reflection.”

“It doesn’t know what it is.” Scott realized suddenly. 

“Or who.” Derek added. 

“Well, what else do you know?” Stiles asked. Trying not to get too ahead of himself. 

“Just stories. Rumors.”

“It’s like us?” Scott asked. Stiles wanted to scoff, but held it in. That thing was obviously not like them. 

“A shape shifter, yes. But it’s not right. It’s like a----” He seemed to be searching for the right word.

“Abomination.” Stiles added grimly. Which Derek’s look confirmed. 

Derek went to walk away, but of course Scott tried to get him to team up with the Argents because he hasn’t learned anything at all. Stiles internally sighed tuning out of their fighting. It was going to be harder than he thought getting those two to get along long enough for Scott to learn some real skills. 

“I know one thing. I’m going to find it and I’m going to kill it.” Derek practically snarled, turning away from them again.

 

This time Stiles did sigh. 

“Scott get the keys back to Allison before Gerard notices and pick up your mom.” 

“But what about you?” Scott asked with his big puppy eyes pointed at Stiles. 

“I’m sure our big bad Alpha here will give me a ride home. I did just keep him from drowning.” Derek stopped walking, but sighed as well, before nodding and continuing to the Camaro. 

Stiles slid up next to him at the driver’s side door.

“Ah, Ah Derek. You were just paralyzed. You should not be driving for at least a while longer. I will drive Erica home and then drive to my house. By then the toxin should be all the way out of your system.”

“Erica can drive.” Derek growled out halfheartedly.

“Erica doesn’t have her license.” Stiles sang out, winking at Erica when Derek couldn’t see. She snorted at him, but said nothing.

“If anything happens to my car, I will rip your throat out----”

“With your teeth. Yeah I know big guy.” Stiles said with a grin, holding his hand out for the keys. 

Stiles slid into the Camaro relishing in the feel of a sports car. The drive to Erica’s house was pretty silent. Almost stiflingly so, but as he pulled up to Erica’s house he had an idea. 

When she slipped out and started to walk away he rolled down Derek’s window and called out to her. 

 

“If you’re done trying to maim me, I can teach you how to drive if you want. That way you can drive us home the next time a monster attacks the pack.”

She smiled softly, but looked to Derek. Waiting. For approval. 

Derek sighed and nodded, which earned them both a beaming smile from Erica before she took off into the house. 

 

 

Stiles pulled away from the curb and smiled at Derek.

“Erica is going to be so happy. You’re a great Alpha for letting me teach her. She was always picked on because of her seizures and even though she doesn’t have them anymore I know that not driving makes her feel bad. Plus, the people at school can be douches about it. It’s like the last thing she can do before the seizures don’t have to bother her anymore. Thanks for letting me help her.”

Stiles just jabbered on about Erica for the few minutes it took him to drive from Erica’s to his house. Not wanting to sit with Derek in silence. Afraid of what Derek could know just being this close to him for so long. He pulled up to the house quickly and got out. 

 

He was half way up the driveway, when Derek called out to him. 

“Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled at him and murmured, “Anytime, Alpha.”, before heading to the house, cursing under his breath about losing his cell phone and how his dad was going to kill him. But still smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to use a lot of the language from the actual episode "Abomination," but changed things where I saw fit to making Sterek real life. 
> 
> What do you think? Comment Pretty Please?


	6. Gifts and Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV, Derek. Stiles. Then Derek again. 
> 
> Derek saves Stiles' phone. Stiles chats with Lydia.

Derek scowled at Stiles’ retreating form, unsure how to feel about Stiles’ new found habit of calling him Alpha. Scott had made it pretty clear that he didn’t want Derek to be his Alpha and Stiles was human, he didn’t need an Alpha. So, why was he treating Derek like his? 

He cursed dropping his head against the steering wheel, that boy would be the death of him, he was sure. 

He took off like a shot as soon as the boy was safely in the Sheriff’s home. Lingering for just a moment to hear him lock the door tightly behind him. Without even realizing it, he headed in the opposite direction of the Train Depot. Back toward the school. 

He whipped the Camaro into park with a sigh, wrenching the door open and stomping back into the school, resigned that he had lost control of his life. He was the Alpha, but here he was getting ready to dive back into the pool that nearly killed him. For a cell phone. A cell phone that was water logged and very broken. 

But it was the least he could do for Stiles. Stiles, skinny, obnoxious, defenseless, flailing, human Stiles, who had saved his life without a second thought. Who as of late was growing on Derek and the more he saw him the less obnoxious Stiles seemed. The more inclined Derek was just to listen to the cadence of his voice as he rambled. The more Derek wanted to wrap him up in his arms and nuzzle his face in the soft skin of his throat. To plant his scent there, for all other weres to know that the boy was off limits. 

But he was a teenager. A straight teenager in love with a rude little red-headed girl. Derek just needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t develop feelings for the boy. Derek was no good. People he loved died. But even if he wasn't bad for Stiles, falling for a straight guy was never a good idea. 

 

By the time he got to the train station it was late. Or early. The pups would be there soon to train. But Derek didn’t sleep, instead he just sat on the edge of his nest of blankets running his fingers over the cool edges of Stiles’ destroyed phone. Contemplating what to do about the boy and about the phone. 

 

\-----------------------------------

Stiles stumbled down the stairs, way too early the next morning, to answer the incessant knocking. He was lucky his dad wasn’t home. 

He wrenched the door open in only his boxers, to reveal Lydia Martin, who raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, but said nothing. 

“Lydia. Damn. Come in. Let me just- let me just run up and get dressed.” 

He flailed a bit and skipped a step hitting his shin, before finally making it upstairs to get dressed. 

 

When he walked back into the living room, Lydia was inspecting the pictures along the mantle. 

“Hey Lyds, sorry about that.”

She just shrugged her shoulder delicately, and sat with him at the opposite end of the couch. 

“Lydia. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” He pressed gently, after several minutes of her staring silently at her hands. 

She turned to him, her green eyes large and round, tears threatening to fall. “You’ll think I’m crazy.” She voice was barely a whisper. 

“I swear to you Lydia. I would never think you are crazy. You are the smartest person I know. We’ve known each other since we were six, Lyds. We may not have been friends in a long time, but Lydia, there is no one smarter than you. So if something is happening to you, I believe you. No matter what it is. Besides, nothing you could say would top the school year I’ve had so far. I promise.”

He watched her carefully as she took a deep breath, but this time she didn’t hide her gaze in her lap. She stared him right in the face and told him. “I’m having hallucinations. When we were at the rink, I saw someone frozen in the ice. A man. And purple flowers.”

“Okay. Did you recognize the man?” 

She shook her head. 

“What about the flowers?” 

“I think it was Aconite.”

“Wolfsbane.” Stiles’ mind was whirling. Why was Lydia seeing Wolfsbane? Who was that man? Could hallucinations be a part of being bitten by a werewolf? She didn’t change, so is she something else? Should he tell her everything? That was really a no brainer. She deserved to know, but he didn’t have a phone to call and ask permission from his Alpha. Damn it. Well it wasn’t like Derek actually considered him pack anyway. 

Lydia was staring at him. He could see the gears in her own brilliant brain going as well.

“Lydia, I have some things to tell you. I don’t know if it is related to your hallucinations, but you deserve to know. And I am going to seem like the crazy one, okay? But after, you can ask Allison or Scott and they will confirm everything, okay?”

She just waved a hand at him to tell him to continue, and kept a steely gaze fixed on him. 

 

“What do you know about werewolves?”

\---------------------------------

Derek had decided to go to get Stiles’ cell phone replaced, but now that he was sitting outside of the store he was unsure of what to do. That he could even convince them to let him replace someone else’s phone. Was that a thing people did? 

He shrugged out of his leather jacket, leaving it behind in the car. He wanted to seem softer maybe, more worthy of being friends with someone like Stiles. 

When he walked into the store, there were only two sales people behind the counters and both reeked of arousal, so it seemed like he had a fair shot. He turned on his dazzling smile. The well practiced fake smile that got him most things he needed. 

“H-hello. How can we help you today?” The boy behind the counter probably wasn’t too much older than Stiles. He was objectively handsome, but not Derek’s type, which these days included pale skin, moles, and big doe eyes. 

He leaned a bit too close as he slid the broken phone across the counter. “I pushed my friend in a pool yesterday, and ruined his phone. Is there any way I could replace it?” 

“Sure. Sure. I can definitely do that.”

Derek turned his megawatt smile up, dimpling his cheeks for added effect. “You are a lifesaver. I feel so bad.”  
He allowed the boy, Tristin, to take him through the store and show him all the new phones. He chose the newest version of Stiles’ phone and even chose an upgrade for himself.

“Okay. So, since you chose a new phone for him. You can pay for it now, and then he could come in and add it to his account.”

Derek’s face dropped. A pout planting on his lips. “Oh… Is there no way I can get it set up completely? I don’t want him to have to come all the way here. Since it was all my fault.” 

“Well.. We really aren’t supposed to…”

Derek grasped the boys forearm gently, a sad smile painted across his face. “I understand. I don’t want to get you in trouble. I just feel like such a bad friend.”

“I’m sure that I can work something out. Can I have his phone number so I can look it up?”

Derek spouted off the number easily. Internally blushing that he had it memorized after only actually using it the one time, when they found out Peter was the Alpha. Stiles had given it to him after the debacle with his arm nearly needing to be chopped off. Just in case he needed help, so he didn’t have to walk on school grounds nearly dead. 

“Stilinski.”

“Yeah. Stiles. I’m not sure if he has his real first name on his file, but it’s a bitch to say. I can try if you want?” Derek didn’t actually know what Stiles’ real first name was, just that he called it a Polish monstrosity. But he was willing to bet that if it was on this file, Tristin didn’t know how to say it either. 

“No. That’s alright. He has Stiles written as a preferred name, plus I don’t think I would know if you were saying it right. So, I can add the phone to his account and activate it and everything.”

“Perfect.” Derek beamed at the boy, who blushed under the scrutiny. 

Derek got his new phone switched over too, before thanking Tristin with another dimpled smile and accepting his receipt that had a number scribbled on the back. Not that he would use it. 

“Have a good day!” the boy called out as he left. 

Derek waved and finally let the fake cheerfulness fade from his posture. He hated that people looked at him like he was just handsome and nothing else. Like they knew exactly what he wanted and how to give it all to him. But it was useful sometimes. No one expected that he was manipulating them. Not if he had a disarming smile on his face. 

He headed right over to Stiles’ house. Parking a block away and dipping into the forest so that no one could see him and he could come up into Stiles’ back yard. 

He listened from the darkness as Stiles walked to the girl, Lydia, toward the front door before vaulting into Stiles’ room and leaving the box with the new phone on Stiles’ desk. He was about to leave, when he paused. Grabbing a sticky note he scribbled his phone number down, signing it with just D. Stiles would know it was him. He was sure of it. 

Satisfied, he took off out the window just seconds before Stiles banged into the room. He was in the treeline before he finally released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He stayed there listening, until Stiles made a quiet noise of astonishment and murmured “Alpha” in a soft affectionate tone. Derek couldn’t take hearing the reverent way that Stiles spoke his title. He took off through the trees trying to put as much distance between him and the boy as possible. He couldn’t stand to eavesdrop further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think a lot can be better with Lydia being out of the dark earlier. She is a genius and likely would have figured things out and just deserves to know.


	7. Proving My Alpha Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Venomous Season 2 ep 5 adapted. All Stiles POV. lots of his ramble and thoughts. 
> 
>  

Stiles’ weekend was uneventful after saving Derek and talking to Lydia. Just tons of research. But he did have a shiny new phone thanks to his Alpha and that made up for everything bad that happened. He didn’t often get rewarded for breaking his things, but it seemed that Derek had chosen to reward him and buy the newest phone all for saving his life. He did hold him up in a pool for hours, but he definitely didn’t expect anything in return. Not like this. 

He was staring at it longingly all weekend long. He had programmed Derek’s number in first before even his dad or Scott and then just stared at the contact labeled Alpha Sourwolf for hours. Even now sitting in the parking lot of school, he wanted to call Derek and say thank you. But Damn it. He didn’t want to make it weird. 

He was startled when his phone suddenly started ringing in his hand. 

“Daddio, what’s up? I’m heading into school.” 

His father sighed harshly. “Son, Jackson Whittmore just recanted his statement. Isaac Lahey will be back in school today if he gets the news. He is no longer a fugitive.”

“WHAT? Jackson just took it back? But he lived across the street, why would he lie?”

“I don’t know son. But he said it didn’t happen, so Isaac will probably be in school. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Keep an eye out for me.”

“Of course, pops.”

 

Stiles scrambled out of Roscoe and flew into the school. He fell into his seat in first period already babbling at Scott. “Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson and I have new. Weird, possibly terrible, hopefully only good news.”

“I think I already know.” Scott whisper, gesturing to Isaac who was seated in front of him. Stiles just gaped. That was really fast. Way faster than someone could possible get an alert out. He had to have known Jackson would take it back. That was weird. Interesting, but also weird. But Stiles knew that Isaac didn’t kill anyone, even if he was being a bit of a wolfy douche. But then again Scott was a wolfy douche when he first turned. 

 

When the bell finally rang, he was antsy. Ready to tell Scott what he found out about Kanimas.

“Alright, so I only found one thing online called a Kanima. It’s a werejaguar from South America that goes after Murderers.”

“That thing was not a jaguar”

“Yeah, well I am not exactly a murderer”

“Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it’s still trying to kill you. And it probably won’t stop until you’re dead.”

Stiles stopped short in the hall and stared at Scott’s back as he kept walking. “You know, sometimes I really question this friendship.” He put air quotes around friendship, but still continued after his annoying best friend to their next class. 

 

Stiles was settling into economics, flipping through the textbook when Jackson decided to be a dick and speak.

“Hey, testicle left and right. What the hell is a kanima?” Stiles brain short circuited. Who the hell had told Jackson. 

But before he or Scott could ask Coach started talking about the midterm. Which was far out of Stiles’ mind. He didn’t need to study. But Scott, probably would need the help. 

Coach continued teaching, but Scott and Stiles were too focused on Jackson. “--Paralyzed from the neck down do you have any idea what that feels like?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m familiar with the sensation.”

“Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it’s you?” There goes Scott actually asking a smart question. It doesn’t happen super often, but it does happen. 

“How should I know?” Jackson hissed. 

“Wait. Do they think it’s Lydia?” This was not good. Hallucinations did not sound like they were related to being a kanima. Especially not ones they have men trapped in ice and wolfsbane. That just seems strange, not like a were. 

“I don’t know. All I heard was her name and something about Chemistry.”

Before Stiles could ask anything else, Coach shouted. “JACKSON! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?”

“Uhmm. Just an undying admiration for my-my coach.” Jackson stammered out. What a kiss ass. It felt good to hear Coach tell him to shut up. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk.

His giddiness at Jackson getting yelled at for once was cut short, when Scott grabbed him sharply almost pulling him out of his chair. 

“How do we know it’s not her?”

“Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia’s eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right maybe sixty. Mostly I just see a genius.” He shrugged. “But you know 40% evil on a good day.”

“Stiles, that is not a very good argument.”

Stiles sighed. “I’m aware of that. I also talked to her on Saturday. Really talked. I told her what is going on and she told me what happened at the rink. It isn’t shifter related, Scott. I know it. It is probably supernatural. But she isn’t killing people. I swear it’s not her. It can’t be, alright? Lydia is her normal brilliant self.”

His sentiments were cut short, when Lydia started whimpering at the board. She was holding a piece of chalk and just crying. 

“Lydia?” Coach managed to pull her out of it, but the board was covered in words that didn’t make sense. 

Stiles took a picture and stared down at it trying to decipher the writing.

“What is that, Greek?” Scott asked. Which could be accurate, Stiles was sure Lydia knew Greek. 

But it wasn’t Greek, he flipped the picture on his phone. “No actually, I think it is English.” He showed Scott the words that spelt SOMEONEHELPME. 

This was not good. Stiles knew that she wasn’t okay, but he also knew that she wasn’t the Kanima. But how did he get Derek to believe it. He didn’t want Derek to kill her. Not just because she didn't deserve it, but also because when he realized he had hurt or killed the wrong person that would be more on his conscious. Stiles knew that Derek felt enough guilt and pain without him being a murderer too. 

 

He walked with Scott to Chemistry on edge. Nerves and fear flowing through his body. He had never really been afraid of something that Derek could do before. But he was afraid. He didn't want anyone coming after Lydia and he didn't want to have to choose someone over his Alpha. His Alpha. He liked the way that sounded in his head. Even if Derek never felt anything for Stiles. At least he would still be his Alpha. 

“Stiles, Derek is not going to kill Lydia without proof.”

“So, he tests her like Jackson, but when and where?” They walked into Chemistry and there was Lydia in the front, acting like Econ hadn’t happened at all. Looking perfectly normal and beautiful. Not crazy and also not like an evil murdering snake. 

“I think, here and now.” And sure enough Stiles looked up and Isaac and Erica looked devious in their matching leather jackets. Not that leather didn't always make them seem badass and devious, but they just looked especially wolfy. 

Stiles and Scott took the seats on either side of Lydia, hoping to shield her from any attacks. 

Stiles was focused on Lydia and pretty much ignoring Harris as he began to lecture. Harris already hated him, so what was one more class. He even let Harris insult his intelligence without saying a word because his IQ being recognized wasn’t more important than protecting Lydia. 

He didn’t pay much attention to the room, other than Lydia and the wolves. He kept his eyes sharp and did the experiment from memory, barely looking as he combined the different chemicals. 

When Isaac came to his station he was pissed. He began the next round of chemicals, while threatening the wolf. “If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I’m going to turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present.” Stiles was not okay with murdering innocent people. He may be okay with killing evil supernatural killers, but he was not okay with this. 

“Really? I’ve never actually been to one of her big invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though.” Isaac murmured. Not even bothering to help with the experiment. 

“That sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I’m gunna pass thanks. Just leave her alone. Let me talk to Derek. I can explain everything.”

“It was the first day of Freshman year-

“And you thought everything was going to be different for you in high school, but she said no. I don’t care about your story Isaac. I need to talk to Derek. Please don’t do anything until I do.” He didn't want to beg the Beta. He just need enough time to talk to Derek. Preferably face to face. Since over the phone Derek could just hangup and he wouldn't be able to hear that Stiles was telling the truth. 

Stiles wanted to smack him, when instead of answering Isaac just continued his story.  
“Yeah, yeah she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine instead of a chain.”

Stiles looked up from his beaker for the first time. “Unrequited love’s a bitch. I would know. Both of the people I have ever loved have been unrequited, one of them being her, but why don’t you write about it in English class? Channel all that negative energy. Find an outlet like the rest of us.”

“Nah, I was thinking I would channel it into killing her. I’m not very good at writing.” Stiles took a deep breath. He would not bash Isaac over the head with a beaker. He would not. He had control. Derek would not be happy if Stiles killed one of his Betas.

“Isaac. Let me talk to Derek before you do anything. You may not care, but he is my Alpha too. And he can’t kill her because I know she isn’t the Kanima.”

Harris hit the bell before Stiles could say anything else. But as he was leaving Isaac hissed in Stiles’ ear. “He’s not your Alpha. You aren’t a wolf. You aren’t pack.”

That hurt. Stiles had been around before Isaac. He had rescued Derek from the Kanima. Held him up in a pool for hours. He had almost cut off Derek’s arm to save his life. He had hid him in his room when he was a fugitive. And Stiles had made sure Isaac wasn’t killed by hunters. He had been helping this whole time. Derek was his Alpha first.

Stiles shrugged off the hurt and focused on Lydia instead. Lydia who was now at a table with Isaac. He stood to try to get him away, but Harris hit him with a ruler like they were in a catholic school in the 1950s. What a dick. 

He was forced to stay where he was or fail chemistry. He had a genius level IQ, but ADHD was all it took for dicks like Harris to hate him. 

When Harris called time, there was a crystal in his beaker, but he didn’t care. All his focus was on Isaac and Lydia. 

Lydia was about to eat the crystal covered in venom. But it wasn’t Stiles whose outburst rang through the room, surprisingly it was Scott.

“LYDIA!”

“What?” She said sharply. But Stiles was too focused on her not being paralyzed. Venom had touched her lips. Brain whirling through the possibilities. Immunities. Hallucinations. What could she be? She wasn’t a shifter. He was pretty positive. 

Stiles just put his head down on the table. It was over. His Alpha. If he could even call him that, was going to kill her. And it was going to be the wrong person. He was positive. 

 

Stiles allowed himself to be ushered into Coach’s office after the bell for lunch. 

“Derek’s outside waiting for Lydia.” Scott said as soon as the door was shut. 

“Waiting to kill her?” Allison asked. 

“If he thinks shes the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened in the pool.”

Stiles glared at Scott. “It’s not her.”

“Stiles, she didn’t pass the test, man. Nothing happened.”

“It can’t be her. I swear. I spoke to her before the pool. I sent her home. I watched her car leave the lot. She was crying when I found her. She came over the next day and I told her. She told me she has been hallucinating. That’s probably what happened in class today. But hallucinations don’t really scream shifter, Scott.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s not her. Because Derek thinks its her.” Allison said harshly. “So either we convince him that he’s wrong or we’ve got to protect her.”

“I don’t think he’s going to do anything here. Not at school.” Scott’s hopeful voice was getting on his nerves.  
But Allison beat him to the important question. “But what about after school?”

They all sighed, this was too much. He needed to convince Derek he was wrong. Maybe he’d listen. But then again Isaac did say he wasn’t pack. If he wasn't pack did Derek really have any reason to listen to him. To care what he had to say.

“What if we can prove Derek’s wrong?” Allison asked, rubbing a hand through her hair. 

“By 3:00?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“There might be something in the bestiary.” 

“You mean the 900 page book written in archaic latin. That I can’t read by the way. Since archaic latin is not the same as classical latin.” Stiles snapped harshly.

“Actually, scratch that. Lydia can read it.” He added after remembering seeing her with an Archaic latin book freshman year. 

“Are you sure we should have Lydia translate something that could be about her?” Scott demanded. 

“YES. She isn’t the Kanima Scott. And you need to trust me.” This was getting frustrating. Why did no one listen to him?

“I can maybe talk to Derek and convince him to give us a chance to prove that it’s not her. But if anything happens. You guys let me handle it, okay? You guys don’t heal like I do and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Scott’s whole self-righteous werewolf act was really getting out of hand. 

But Stiles just scoffed and let Allison put him in his place with one flick of her wrist and flash of a mini-compound bow. 

Scott really shouldn’t underestimate hunters. It would get him killed. But watching they be stupidly lovey dovey was annoying. He chose to play with Allison’s bow and ignore them. But when Scott was leaving he accidentally pulled the trigger. Whoops. Luckily Scott caught the arrow before it killed him.

 

Stiles caught Lydia coming out of the guidance office. She had mentioned that her parents were forcing her to meet with Morrell a few times a week. 

“Hey, Lyds. Can I talk to you for a second? About that conversation we had on Saturday?” she shrugged, but allowed Stiles to lead her back to Coach’s office. 

He passed her the printed out sheet.

“This is about that new thing I told you we were dealing with. The Kanima. But it’s in archaic latin and if you don’t remember from MENSA groups when we were kids. I don’t really have the attention span for languages.”

She laughed. “Stiles you learned nearly as many languages as I did growing up. You just hated latin.”

“Yeah true. It’s a bitch. So, can you help?”

“Kanima. Like the wolf… it’s power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature... But where the wolf seeks a pack. The Kanima seeks a Master.” She slowly translated out loud.

“A master. Really? Isn’t that word similar to friend in regular latin? I was sure that it said friend.”

“It’s similar, but this definitely says master.”

“You are a genius Lydia.”

“Thank you.” she said primly, handing back the paper. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened in Econ?”

Stiles watched as she shuddered slightly. The only reaction since her tears that morning. “It was like before. The same man. This time he was coming for me. Throwing desks. Writing on the board in a spiral.”

“A spiral? Really?” He tried to think of everything related to spirals in the supernatural literature he had been devouring since Scott was bitten, but the only thing he knew for sure was that, to wolves it meant revenge. 

“Does that mean something?” 

“I’m not sure, in the Fall semester when we were dealing with Kate Argent and Peter, the spiral meant revenge. Peter killed everyone related to the fire.”

Just then the bell rang above them signalling their last period study hall.

“I promise I will tell you everything I know about it. But I need you to come to Scott’s with me and Allison. Derek thinks that you are the Kanima. I know you aren’t, but Scott hasn’t convinced him otherwise yet.”

“Fine. I will go. But why haven’t you tried? He’s the guy you told me about at the rink, right?” 

Stiles gaped at her for a second, before nodding and tugging her out of the room toward the library where they were meeting Allison. 

Surprisingly, Jackson was waiting there too. But Stiles didn’t say anything, he just let it happen. If he put up a fight about it, then the murder twins would likely find them. Instead he found the first exit he could and dragged them all there. 

 

At Scott’s house, Stiles immediately sent Jackson and Lydia upstairs to Scott’s room. Jackson needed to talk to Lydia and Stiles needed Lydia away from the main doors and windows. 

He and Allison bolted all the doors and stood watch at the windows beside it. But it wouldn’t do much good against four werewolves. Especially four wolves, who after just a few minutes were already on the front lawn. He passed his phone to Allison so she could call Scott. They would need backup if this went wrong, but Stiles needed to try to talk to Derek.

“I’m going to talk to Derek. Lock the door behind me. Shoot anyone who comes in.”

“Stiles. You can’t go out there. Derek could kill you.”

Stiles laughed softly. “Allie. If Derek wanted to kill me, I would be dead. He could have let me die so many times. He could have killed me so many times. They are werewolves. Not monsters. And definitely not killers. Besides. I may not be a wolf and he may never consider me pack. But after everything we’ve been through, he is my Alpha.”

She stared at him, hard with an unreadable expression. 

“Lock the door behind me.”

 

Stiles stumbled out onto the lawn. “Hey, Alpha mine.”

“Stiles.” Derek didn’t look amused, but he didn’t necessarily sound angry either. 

“Listen. It isn’t her, okay? I know that she didn’t pass your test or whatever, but I think she is immune to supernatural stuff. Like when she was bitten and it healed like a human. I swear it isn’t her.”

This time Derek growled at him. Something low in his throat. “Stiles, just because you are in love with the girl doesn’t mean she isn’t a monster. That she isn’t murdering people.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I’m not in love with Lydia. I mean I love her. She’s my friend, but I’m not in love with her, that isn’t why I am doing this. I just know I am right.”

What Stiles didn’t notice was that when he was distracted by Derek, Erica and Isaac snuck inside. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. But she failed. She’s the Kanima.” Before Stiles could refute his statement, the door opened and Isaac and Erica were thrown at their feet. Scott and Allison standing defiantly on the porch. 

“Scott, I don’t know why you insist on being an Omega. You're strong, but you could gain a lot from being pack and not just pack adjacent.” Scott just glared at him sourly, which okay is now really the time to recruit Scott. Probably not. But Stiles understood a bit. The more pack the stronger they were and they less likely this thing would kill one of them. 

Derek looked at Stiles like the two paralyzed Betas gave all the answers. Like Lydia had done it and even though he wasn’t in the house, he knew that it wasn’t her. Or maybe it was a look that was meant to make him feel like pack. He wasn’t sure. 

They watched as the Kanima scaled the roof giving off a hissing screech rather than a howl. Derek tugged Stiles back slightly behind him, even though the Kanima wasn’t coming to fight them. That made him slightly warm, but he couldn’t help but grin when Lydia came out of the house just as the Kanima was leaving. Proving unequivocally that it was not her. He wanted to boast and be smug about it, but now really wasn't the time. 

But then it dawned on Stiles. It was Jackson. The only other person in the house. The only one not here now. 

Stiles barely paid Derek any mind as he ran off into the woods following the Kanima’s trail and Boyd dealt with Isaac and Erica. He was running through all the possible outcomes that include Jackson, while hopping into the jeep and speeding back to school to drop the girls at their cars. While Scott used his nose trying to get a lock on Jackson and Stiles drove them through town. They had to find him. To save him. Because even if he was a dick he didn’t deserve to die. Especially not if he had some master out there pulling his strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	8. Not a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Half of Season 2 ep. 6 Frenemy. This follows the episode very closely. Most of the differences are because it includes Stiles' thoughts. And a few changes here or there.

Chasing a lizardman through Beacon Hills was definitely harder than it seemed. Scott had his head stuck out a window trying to catch a scent, but mostly Stiles was just following Derek, who seemed to be getting more of a scent than Scott could. But then again he was an Alpha and a born wolf, so maybe it wasn’t Scott’s fault. Or maybe Scott was following Derek’s scent. Stiles wasn’t sure. But Stiles was definitely getting Scott to go to a training session with Derek soon. He was just drove. Trying to keep up. 

When they finally cornered Jackson/Kanima under a bridge, Stiles was forced to stay in the car, nearly out of sight and just watching as his best friend and his Alpha did their best to fight him. But then of course the Argents had to show up. Stiles really didn’t understand the appeal of dating an Argent that Scott seemed to find. Especially when it could get him killed. 

He turned off his lights and whipped the Jeep in reverse turning around to hopefully not get the wolves or himself caught by Argents. 

As soon as Scott was in the car he took off, away from the sound of bullets, praying that Derek was okay. But he didn’t have to wait long to find out though because a block from the bridge, a body slammed onto the roof of the Jeep, startling Stiles who looked to Scott to keep him safe. 

But Scott just shrugged. “It’s just Derek.” And sure enough at the next red light Derek flipped off the roof and took off running again. 

 

\---------------------  
By some miracle Scott and Stiles managed to track the Kanima, to the Jungle. A bar on the Southside of Beacon Hills.

They hid behind a wall, watching and waiting for the Kanima to appear. 

“Did you see where he went?” Stiles asked in a hushed whisper after startling Scott. 

“I lost him.” 

How does a wolf even lose someone? Didn’t they smell everything? “What? Can’t you just look around for a scent?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t think he has one. I was mostly following Derek’s scent when I lose sight of it.” Oh. Derek. That makes sense. Maybe Derek sense of smell was better. He was an Alpha after all. 

“All right. Any clue where he’s going?”

“To kill someone.” Scott was all self-riteous vigor. Like it was a stupid question. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes. It was obvious he was going to kill someone. He couldn’t hold in his sarcastic response though. “Ah. Right. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Makes perfect sense now.”

Scott gave him a look. Like he was tired of Stiles’ sarcastic genius. But he couldn’t help it and he made sure that Scott knew that. “What? Scott come on. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.”

Scott looked frustrated, but didn’t say anything else about Stiles sarcasm, so that was an up side. “Just help me find it.”

Stiles wanted to shake Scott. “Not an It. Jackson. Jackson Whittmore. Remember? We’ve known him since we were in third grade.”

Scott at least had the forethought to look chastised. “Yea. Yeah. I know that.”

“Did anyone else see him back at your house? I was a little busy making sure Derek didn’t kill Lydia.” Which Stiles had managed to accomplish, but not really. Derek had still wanted to kill her after they spoke, but at least now he knew that Stiles was right. Maybe now he will actually listen to Stiles. Or not. He is the Alpha so who knows. 

“No, I don’t think so. He had already passed Derek’s test, so they weren’t exactly focused on him.”

“Yea, well that’s the thing isn’t it. How did he pass the test? When it is definitely him.”

Scott shrugged, entirely unhelpful. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s like an either-or thing.”

Stiles stared at Scott. Clarity filling his mind. That made sense. Either or. Either Kanima or Jackson. No inbetween. Not like a wolf. “I mean, Derek said that a snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom, right?” Scott nodded. “Well, when is the Kanima not the Kanima.”

Scott seemed to be catching on. “When it’s Jackson.”

Stiles looked to the sky trying to think, but noticed the Kanima. Jackson. He waved his hands out at Scott trying to get his attention, backing slowly away from the wall. “Uh… Dude… Do you see that?” They watched as the Kanima’s tail whipped through the open window. 

“He’s inside.” Stiles didn’t understand why though. Why the Jungle? “What’s he gonna do in there?”

But Scott cut off any further thoughts Stiles had about Jackson’s possible plans. “I know who he’s after.”

Stiles couldn’t help but look at Scott in mild shock. Scott wasn’t really one for sussing out peoples plans. “What, How?... How? Did you smell something?”

“Armani.” That was a strange thing for Scott to smell. Scott definitely didn’t normally know cologne like that. But he looked up and noticed Danny. Which made sense. Scott had sniffed practically the whole lacrosse team by this point. 

 

\----------------  
They managed to get inside after Scott broke off the handle to a door. Sometimes super strength definitely came in handy. Just the thought of super strength though made him think of Derek. Derek who was probably way stronger than Scott. Who could definitely manhandle Stiles. He had before. He shook off thoughts of Derek because being horny and afraid was definitely not productive. 

 

Even if Stiles hadn’t been bisexual, he would have known that Jungle was a gay club after just a cursory glance. Scott however was not very observant. Even with his werewolf senses. The mostly naked men dancing on tables definitely should have been a clue. Or maybe the drag queens that had begun stroking Stiles’ face. But nope. He was a terrible wolf. Not that Stiles would necessarily tell him that. He just made a sarcastic comment and followed Scott to the bar. 

“Two beers.” Stiles ordered. Well aware that no one would actually serve them, even with their fake IDs. But being in a gay club was making him think of Derek in a way that was definitely going to start to be uncomfortable, so maybe the bartender would take pity on him. He could use a drink. 

But from the skeptical look on the guys face, he knew it wasn’t true. “I.D.s?” The guy definitely didn’t believe their fake IDs, which was disappointing since they had cost a pretty penny. Maybe it was because they weren’t dressed for a club. 

“How about two cokes?”

Stiles couldn’t help, but try one last time. He could really use a drink. Especially since Jackson was currently a lizard monster and somewhere in the building. Knowing his luck he would be the one attacked. “Rum and Coke, sure?”

Judging by the bartender’s dry look it wasn’t happening. So he just bobbed to the music and admitted defeat. “Just coke is fine. I’m driving anyway.”

When they were handed over and the other bartender said Scott’s was paid for, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Scott wasn’t even interested in men. Stiles was. But of course it didn’t matter that he had more options because no one would be interested in him anyway. No one had and no one will. He threw Scott a scathing look at his smug little face and set a few bills on the bar. Focusing instead on the task at hand. Finding Jackson. He could wallow in self-pity later. 

 

He scanned the dance floor looking for Danny trying to get his emotions under control. But he was interrupted when the bartender came back. 

Stiles looked at him curiously when he put a fruity looking drink down in front of him. “It’s a virgin. I’m still not serving you, but some gorgeous guy on the other side of the bar bought it for you.”  
Stiles gaped. Looking across the bar to try to find out who it was, but no one was looking at him. He giddily took a large sip of it. Not even caring that it wasn’t alcoholic. 

He took a second to savor it. Savor someone actually choosing him over Scott. Before turning back to focus on Danny, who he finally managed to get eyes on. 

“I found Danny.” He said pointing him out. But Scott wasn’t looking, he was staring at the ceiling. “I found Jackson.” And sure enough, when Stiles looked up there was creepy lizard Jackson. Right above Danny. 

“Get Danny.” 

Stiles could do that. Get Danny run. Leave lizard fighting to the werewolves. Though Scott was just a baby wolf. But still. He was worried. “What’re you gonna do?” Scott didn’t respond, he just unsheathed his claws. Which he supposed was sort of a plan.

“Works for me.” He took off, trying to fight his way through the crowd to Danny. But no matter how much he shouted, Danny didn’t hear him. And damn it no one would move. He was getting jostled. Hard.

 

When he saw the first person drop to the ground, he knew he was too late. Too late to get Danny out unscathed. But maybe they could still save his life. He continued to fight to get to him, when he noticed Derek’s red eyes through the fog. Thank god. If Derek was there at least they were safe. For the most part. 

He heard Scott yell and then people started screaming. He lost track of Scott, Derek, and Jackson. So, he shoved his way out the back door. Praying that Scott was out there. But it wasn’t just Scott. Scott was knelt over a bloody unconscious Jackson. Damn, Derek did a number on him. He couldn’t help, but swoon for a second at how strong he was. Just a second. Before focusing back on Jackson. 

“What do we do with him?” Scott was a bit too frantic. So, Stiles did what he does best. Take charge of Scott. Directing him to carry Jackson to the Jeep. 

 

 

Police cars and ambulances were surrounding the area before Stiles got a chance to get them far far away. Because of course Scott had to go talk to Danny. To make sure he was okay and to see if he had seen anything. Stiles had been paralyzed too. He knew Danny would be fine. But of course Scott the Saint didn’t care that they could be caught. 

But of course it was wishful thinking to pray they would get out of this without him having to lie to his dad. Again. Of course Scott Had to demand that Stiles do something about his Dad. Because what else is he good for than blatantly lying to his father. 

So he flailed out of the Jeep. Trying to figure out the best lie for this situation. 

“Hey, dad.”

“What are you doing here?” This was not good. Arms crossed across his chest was never a good sign.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It’s a club. We were clubbing. At the club.” God, why was he cursed to ramble like an idiot. It definitely wasn’t going to make his dad believe him. 

His dad looked back at the building skeptically. “Not exactly your type of club.”

Damn. He had hoped to avoid talking about his sexuality with his dad. “Uh.. Well dad...There’s a conversation that…..”

But before he could actually tell the truth for once. His dad cut him off. “You’re not gay.” So definite. Like he knew Stiles more than Stiles did. He definitely did not though.

“Uh. What?... I could be.” He felt defensive almost immediately. 

His dad just shook his head. “Not dressed like that.” Stiles couldn’t help but look down at his clothes. Okay so it definitely wasn’t the best clubbing outfit. But He didn’t think looked terrible. He was wearing jeans at least. Not his best ones. But what did that really matter. No one ever looked at him anyway. 

“Well as great as that thought process is Dad. I am. Well, bisexual at least. Maybe leaning more toward guys. I haven’t really thought about a girl since Lydia and we are just friends. But who knows maybe there will be another girl who catches my eye. But for now I know for certain about the guys thing.”

“Stiles. Really? This is the second crime scene that you just happen to be at. And at this point I have been fed so many lies that I am not sure who the kid in front of me is. Now, what the hell is going on? And don’t lie to me.” Stiles hated that tone. Like he dad was sure he was lying. And for once he was actually being honest.

“Yes. Really. I’m not lying. I am bisexual. This may not have been how I wanted to tell you, but Danny had just broken up with his boyfriend and Scott and I took him out to make him feel better. I didn’t know this was going to end up a crime scene, Dad. I just wanted to help him get his mind off things. That’s all.”

“Well, that’s really good of you guys. You’re good friends. Now get out of here. We are discussing the other thing later.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile before turning away from his dad and heading back to the Jeep. That had gone better than expected. He had been afraid to tell him. But Damn. From the way Scott was smiling softly at him, he had definitely been listening in. Fuck. He hadn’t wanted Scott to know. Scott would figure out just how much Stiles liked Derek. It wasn’t like he was very good at keeping his feelings a secret. 

He took off quickly as soon as he was in the car. Praying Scott didn’t feel the need to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Not a lot of Sterek really. Just Stiles thoughts about Derek.
> 
> I split this episode into two parts because otherwise this would have been like 5000 words.


End file.
